The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6
Here is part six of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *Devious Diesel: Witchcraft! *(From another location) *MeeMee: Oh, boys! Over here! (leads the guards on a wild chase. At one point, she knocks a large cage containing an old prisoner to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He steps out) Grandpa Fletcher: I'm free, I'm free! (trips and falls into the stockade, which closes and locks) Dang it. *(Meanwhile, MeeMee continues to evade the guards. At one point, she and Toad jump on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two guards attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away. She grabs a helmet from one of the guards, and throws it like a frisbee. It hits three guards and knocks them out, before almost chopping AiAi's head off) *AiAi: What a woman! (Two guards on horseback are chasing MeeMee. As she leaps over Diesel's stand, someone throws the guards a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Diesel's stand, sending him diving for cover. MeeMee ascends to the top of a stand, then promptly disappears) *Devious Diesel: (To Phoebus) Find her, Captain! I want her alive! *AiAi: Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy girl, and do not harm her! (Diesel has ridden over to Bernard. He hangs his head low.) *Bernard: (Whispering) I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again. (moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. He goes in, then slowly closes the door to his freedom. Dissolve forward in time to AiAi and the guards searching for MeeMee. She is disguised, again with Toad as the old man. She sneaks into the church. AiAi sees her and recognises who it is. He follows her in alone. As he comes up behind her, she turns and grabs his sword) *MeeMee: You! (forces him to the floor, holding him there with the tip of his sword at his chin) *AiAi: Easy, easy--I just shaved this morning. *MeeMee: Oh, really? You missed a spot. *AiAi: All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologise. *MeeMee: For what? (As she lets down her guard for a split second, AiAi grabs the sword from her hands and turns it on her) *AiAi: That, for example. *MeeMee: You sneaky son of a-- *AiAi: Ah, ah, ah! Watch it--you're in a church. (MeeMee picks up and ignites a light blue lightsaber and places its glowing blade on AiAi's light blue lightsaber) *MeeMee: Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky? (AiAi and MeeMee move around and fight with their lightsabers swinging and clashing as the air hums and sparks fly) *AiAi: (during the fight) Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man! *MeeMee: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you. *AiAi: That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? *MeeMee: (during the fight) No. This is. En garde! *AiAi: Touche! (continues to fight MeeMee, and avoids Toad, who nearly butts him and MeeMee in the chests) I didn't know you had a kid. *MeeMee: Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers. (The fighting has subsided) *AiAi: Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm AiAi. It means "sun god." And you are? *MeeMee: Well, I'm MeeMee, and is this an interrogation? *AiAi: And I believe this is called an introduction. And that name you said, is beautiful. Much better than AiAi, anyway. (As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Diesel and guards approaching) *Devious Diesel: Good work, Captain! Now, arrest her. (AiAi still has his back to Diesel) *AiAi: (Whispering to MeeMee) Claim sanctuary. (She looks at him oddly) Say it! *MeeMee: You tricked me! *Devious Diesel: I'm waiting, Captain. *AiAi: I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do. *Devious Diesel: Then drag her outside at-- (Stu Pickles has entered) *Stu Pickles: Diesel! You will not touch her! (To MeeMee, whom he has approached) Don't worry. Minister Diesel learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church. (Diesel and the guards now leave. Diesel ducks around a pillar and doubles back. As the remainder of the people have passed, Diesel jumps out, grabs MeeMee's arm, and twists it behind her. He whispers into her ear) *Devious Diesel: You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. (pauses, then breathes deeply, smelling MeeMee's hair.) *MeeMee: What are you doing? *Devious Diesel: I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck. (caresses her neck, until she pulls away) *MeeMee: I know what you were imagining. *Devious Diesel: Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. (begins to leave) You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine! (exits, pulling the door shut behind him. She rushes over to another door, only to find guards outside) *Guard: Diesel's orders! Post a guard at every door. (MeeMee slams it shut. Toad comes back to her.) *MeeMee: One thing, Toad--if Diesel thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong. *Stu Pickles: Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further. *MeeMee: You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then... (sighs.) What do they have against people who are different, anyway? *Stu Pickles: You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself. *MeeMee: No one out there's going to help, that's for sure. *Stu Pickles: Perhaps there's someone in here who can. (gracefully motions toward the inside of the church, then exits. MeeMee moves into the church) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts